Ryoji Hase
was the leader of Team Raid Wild and . He used the Matsubokkuri Lockseed. Character History Beat Riders Saga Ryoji Hase, a young man in the Inves Game challenges Kaito Kumon to gain territory for Team Raid Wild, however he is swiftly defeated by Kaito's three summoned Inves. Later, Ryoji along with Hideyasu join Kaito's team alliance, with Kaito being their Lockseed supplier. However, Ryoji and Hideyasu quickly realize that they're Kaito's pawn and break off the alliance after revealing the fact that they received a Sengoku Driver. Ryoji, now known as Armored Rider Kurokage backstabs Armored Rider Baron, defeating him in duo with Armored Rider Gridon. Though their victory is short-lived as Gaim manages to gain the upper hand against Kurokage. Ultimately, Ryoji loses and loses his Matsubokkuri Lockseed. Gaining another Matsubokkuri Lockseed, he trains with Hideyasu to become stronger, while enacting tactical strategies against a dummy. However, this training is proven useless as Oren Pierre Alfonzo challenges the two, defeating them without breaking a sweat. Ryoji and Hideyasu become promotional sellers, having no income since their constant streaks of losing in the Inves games. Suddenly, Ryoji gets a call from Kouta to participate in a new event that Team Gaim is hosting. The next day, Ryoji enters the Helheim Forest during the event and clashes with the "White Armored Rider", losing to him after the latter erupts in a rage due to Ryoji's interference. As a result, the Sengoku Driver destroyed. After the Helheim Forest event, Ryoji suffers from hallucinations of several Inves, Zangetsu, and Bravo. Upon reaching the inside of a construction site, he is drawn to an immature Helheim fruit, becoming an Inves. As he struggles to regain control, he ultimately becomes feral, unable to maintain his human form and sanity. As he clashes with Gaim, Ryoji meets his end at the hands of New Generation Rider Sigurd. The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup! Hase, along with Lock Dealer Sid and Yuya Sumii, are somehow revived in a new world and with new memories. He, Jonouchi and his captain, Oren, are a team in Team Charmant. Personality Unlike his former ally Hideyasu, Ryoji was much more hot-headed. This was shown when he battles Team Gaim, despite having no chance to win and almost declining Team Baron's offer for an alliance, with only Hideyasu stopping him. However, in battle as Kurokage, Ryoji was much more confident and experienced than Hideyasu. However, he made rash decisions in battle like using Gridon as a human shield and pushing him toward the opponent to make an opening. Ryoji also had a bad habit of fighting whoever he saw, regardless of their fighting prowess (which ultimately caused the loss of his powers) Ryoji also had some selfish traits; he gave Gridon his name (much to Hideyasu's irritation, who stated that he wanted a cooler one) and often abuses Hideyasu with his combat strategies. Although, Ryoji revealed that he wanted Hideyasu to be more confident in battle, showing that he did care somewhat about Hideyasu as a friend. Upon his dance team abandoning him after his belt was destroyed by Zangetsu, Ryoji went insane, having hallucinations created by his fear and a delusional lust to regain the power he lost. He then decided the only way to regain his power was to eat one of the Lockseeds, resulting in his mutation into an Inves. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Kurokage's forms are called . - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. is Kurokage's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Matubokkuri Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu, while the helmet Kurokage wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 5. In this form, Kurokage's punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. He can also jump a tiny bit less, as well as run a tad bit slower, than Gaim in Orange Arms. This Arms' finisher is the , which has two variations depending on which function Kurokage activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. *Sparking: Kurokage jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Kagematsu. Appearances: Episodes 5-7, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10-11 }} - Hekija Inves= *'Height': 241 cm. *'Weight': 159 kg. In episode 13, Ryoji transforms into a after eating a premature Lockseed. In this form, Hekija Inves is armed with sharp claws, like Byakko Inves. He also can spit fireballs from his mouth. After some hard work, Gaim was able to help Ryoji to be able to return into human form, but the results were only temporary. In human form, his arms were still mutated and he had red eyes and his mind had regressed to a feral state. Hase soon escapes from the battlefield. Sometime later, he comes to the Drupers and becomes an Inves once again after attempting to eat regular fruit, causing him to hunger for another Lockseed. Moreover, he injured Rat from Team Gaim. He then faces Kouta once again. Despite Gaim having a chance to kill the Hekija Inves, Kouta realizes that he can't kill a human, even if he has already became a monster. However, New Generation Rider Sigurd jumps into the battle and mercilessly beats the Inves. The Hekija Inves was soon destroyed by Cherry Energy, resulting in Ryoji's death. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device, destroyed by Zangetsu *Arms Weapons: **Kagematsu - Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kurokage's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles *Sakura Hurricane - Kamen Rider Kurokage's Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **2-7, 10-14 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!'' Quotes *''"I am Armored Rider Kurokage."'' - Ryoji as he named his Armored Rider name. *''"Why, why am I afraid, I just want my power back!"'' - Ryoji as he received hallucinations of Inves, Zangetsu and Bravo. *''"Give me power once more!"'' - Ryoji moments before becoming the Hekija Inves. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryoji Hase is portrayed by . As Hekija Inves, he was voiced by .https://twitter.com/IBUKI_VOICE/status/424782795320213504 As Kamen Rider Kurokage, his suit actor is , who is also the suit actor for Kamen Rider Bravo. Notes *Kurokage and Gridon are the first Armored Riders in the series who are the leaders of Beat Rider teams to not be named after their teams. *Ryoji is similar with the previous rider, Mayu, as both Rider's power are used by more than one person. *Ryoji as a Rider is very ironic as his Driver announces "Ichigeki (Single Attack) in the Shadow" when he transforms, yet he tends to jump head-first into battle and keeps fighting even when losing. *Kurokage is the only Armored Rider with the "Soiya!" standby sound who isn't armed with a Musou Saber. *He, like the former Kamen Rider TheBee turned Hopper Riders users Sou Yaguruma and Shun Kageyama, both lost their powers and their trust of their teams **Ironically, he is more similar to Kageyama, as both are unwillingly turned into a Kaijin themselves while using devices that turned them into a Kaijin. *Hekija Inves's costume is modified from Byakko Inves. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Kurokage, as well as Gaim: **1 - "Waza no Ichigō, Let's go!" **2 - "Chikara no Nigō, Let's go!" **Riderman - "Kagakusha Met On!" **ZX - "Jūgō Cyborg Ninja! **Black - "Seiki Oh Black Sun!" **Shin - "Kaizou Heishi Level 3!" **J - "Shingeki Jumbo Formation!" **Shocker - "Jigoku no gundan on Parade! Eeeee!" **Kabuto - "Ten no Michi My Way!" **Den-O - "Iza Climax!" ***Den-O Climax Form - "Denkamori Climax!" **Decade - "Hakaisha on the Road!" **Fourze - "Seishun Switch On!" (Despite being canonically used by Zangetsu) **Wizard - "Shabadoobi Showtime!" **Gaim - "Fruits Yoroi Musha on Parade!" References Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Rival Category:Inves Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mythological Kaijin Category:Beat Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Heroes